


Personal Jesus

by bexacaust



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reach out and taste- Erm, touch faith...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Jesus

_Reach out and touch faith…_

 

Cronus purred low in his throat, nuzzling at Kankri’s hip. A soft sound, a trill, rang from the mutantblood as fingers were felt in the seadweller’s hair. Kankri smiled wickedly down, blinking glazed eyes as the tips of those fingers smoothed down to brush against Cronus’ cheek.

Cronus swallowed hard.

It was one of those nights. One of those nights where Kankri had desires and needed them sated now. Where Cronus felt his innate pride flare but then sputter out when those burgundy eyes flickered bright red for a second; like hellfire and heat.

He focused on Kankri’s tiny pout that formed the word, “Please?”

Cronus breathed in, intent on making a sly comeback; but then Kankri bit his lip and the seadweller deflated immediately.

He bowed his head as though in prayer; though the cries for God came from above him.

What kind of acolyte had the seadweller become, he wondered. What strange devotee was he, who never went to his knees to beg for Grace but still for praise?

He groaned, pressing closer to his lover. He felt a hand curl around his horns and tug lightly. He growled.

Was he a tame Devil now?

Had this loudmouthed warrior of justice finally locked the collar tightly on his neck? Cronus paused a minute, licking his lips before continuing as he pondered. His hands moved Kankri’s legs over broad shoulders, eyes closing and tuning to the soft sounds his little messianic pariah made.

His eyes darkened briefly as he drug his tongue over sensitive flesh, pulling a needy wail from Kankri.

This red-sweatered pariah; this little zealot had pulled him into his arms when the world was against him; had heard his hurts and his happiness. Had pressed against him in affection and in lust and- 

Damn.

He was caught, as sure as any cultist.

"C-Cron _US_!”

Cronus grinned to himself now. Oh, he may well be caught, but it was a happy capture.

And it wasn’t as though he held no leashes of his own.

A few artful swirls of a tongue; forming shapes like tribal chants against lurid red, and Kankri shrieked his matesprit’s name, gripping tightly onto both dark hair and a horn.

Cronus was licking his lips.

"… _Amen_.”


	2. Joy

_I swear to God this view could kill…_

 

Kankri shivered when he looked down. Hungry eyes and a violet blush looked back up at him before that face nuzzled his hip. He cooed down to Cronus, running fingers through his hair with a lazy smile. those petite digits moved down, a fond caress.

Cronus swallowed thickly; and Kankri felt his body tremble again in arousal.

He would never get over how the seadweller looked at him on nights like this. He’d never get used to the reactions he got from his matesprit, the knowledge he was wanted and desired its own powerful aphrodesiac.

Cronus had stopped his affections, making Kankri’s mouth pout around the soft plea, “…Please?”

Cronus’ jaw twitched like he was going to speak, to tease with that low and dangerous octave he always spoke in during these little situations. Kankri bit his lip nervously, and felt his stomach tighten slightly when he saw those flickers of want in Cronus’ eyes before his head bowed.

Kankri panted softly, quickly progressing to moans. His body shivered again, and his hands began to search for something to hold onto.

"NnnGod.", he groaned, hips hips rolling with sensation. He briefly thought back to a time when he ran from this kind of contact. To be sure, if anyone else ever tried to touch him like this, he’d no doubt fly off the handle as he was wont to do.

And, no doubt, Cronus would be guilty of murder.

That thought, of a possessive seadweller, was timed as Cronus groaned low in his throat.

Kankri felt his back arch, hands clutching at his matesprit’s hair and horns. Something that Cronus actively enjoyed, he knew. He tugged lightly, looking down to the apex of his thighs where a violet tinted face was buried, soft red accenting lips and tongue now.

That same tongue dragged in a cruel taunt over far-too sensitive flesh, and Kankri sank back down with a needy sound. He felt Cronus shifting him slightly, his body felt so tight now…

"C-Cron _US_!”, he whimpered, shaking now.

He felt skillful twirls of a cool muscle against what he new was a hellish red, he felt that devilish smile against his body. Oh, and he felt that spike of joy in his stomach and heart.

He  _desires_  me. He _wants_  me. Out of everyone and everything-

He wanted  _ME_.

Kankri felt his back crack in this second’s span of rapid thoughts; he screeched Cronus’ name aloud, eyes rolling back into his head as orgasm grayed out the world for a moment.

He could have sworn he heard Cronus murmur amen; but surely he was hearing things…


End file.
